Les Contemplations
by Lenvy
Summary: Histoires courtes basées sur les vers du poème de Victor Hugo Demain dès l'aube. Sept pour l'instant. La dernière est en ligne, sous réserve de modifications à venir. [Je marcherai].
1. Demain dès l'aube

_Les contemplations_

**Auteur :** Lenvy.

**Titre : **Demain dès l'aube.

**Circonstances : **After tome 34.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Fait en écoutant : **The Arcade Fire – In The Back Seat.

**_Demain dès l'aube…_**

La nuit est un entracte. Tout ce qui s'y passe ne peut-être réel. Il l'a décidé il y a longtemps, après cette nuit-_là_, alors que le sang venait à peine de sécher, sans vraiment le formuler à voix haute, le serment que jamais plus il ne craindrait la nuit. Pas plus que la pleine lune, comme ce soir. Il a l'impression que ce n'est pas lui qui se tient là, le souffle court, _calme-toi, tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve_. Ignorant les battements de son cœur qui s'accélèrent, il ferme brièvement les yeux, et fait un pas, juste un.

Quand il les rouvre, il vacille un peu. Les rayons de la lune frappent la vitre, la teintant d'argent. Lentement, ses yeux s'habituent à l'éclat, et derrière le rideau d'argent qui s'atténue, il devine une silhouette, plus grande que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Un nuage passe devant la lune et là il sent vraiment ses jambes flageoler. Il jure silencieusement. Il est là, sur le bâtiment jouxtant celui de l'appartement, et, sur le toit de l'édifice, il a une vue plongeante sur la chambre et ce nuage vient d'en révéler l'occupant, dormant innocemment, la bouche entrouverte dans un sourire à peine esquissé. Cela lui semble si _irréel _qu'il en a le vertige. La surprise passée, il reprend ses esprits, et ses yeux se concentrent sur le visage, l'étudiant. Ce qu'il a toujours détesté chez Naruto, c'est ce sourire stupide, naif, parfois innocent quand il croit que personne ne l'observe, parfois carnassier quand il se prépare à se battre. Les marques sur ses joues sont devenues plus acérées, lui donnant un air encore plus sauvage, même dans les profondeurs de son sommeil. Le visage est plus adulte, tout en ayant gardé cette candeur enfantine, qui l'agace toujours autant. Les cheveux sont un peu plus longs mais toujours aussi ébouriffés, encadrant son visage. L'ébauche d'un sourire moqueur passe sur ses lèvres quand Naruto s'agite dans son sommeil, enlaçant son oreiller, une expression béate étirant à présent ses lèvres. _On ne change pas un abruti, même en trois ans_, pense-t-il. Son regard descend sur le torse, s'arrêtant, les sourcils froncés, sur le sceau se déployant sur son ventre que le mouvement vient de révéler. Il ne peut le voir entièrement, mais il le devine, sachant à présent quel est exactement ce sceau, sa signification et surtout, ce qu'il renferme. Il se revoit, il y a quelques mois à peine, les yeux écarquillés sur le parchemin, hésitant entre la stupéfaction et la colère de n'avoir rien deviné. Pourtant il aurait dû voir, d'où venait cette force phénoménale, ses pupilles trop rouges, ses canines trop longues quand Naruto se mettait en colère. _On ne voit que ce qu'on veut voir, hein_, ricane une voix dans sa tête, qu'il fait taire d'un mouvement impatient de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche importune. Naruto bouge encore, s'étalant un peu plus sur le lit, froissant les draps, marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible. Il ne sourit plus, et son visage se tord dans une grimace de souffrance. Le jeune homme est sorti de sa torpeur par son prénom qu'il a deviné sur les lèvres de celui qu'il observe en contre-bas depuis trop longtemps, songe-t-il. La réalité, jusqu'ici suspendue entre deux souffles, lui revient alors douloureusement. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, Sasuke tourne les talons et dans un mouvement gracieux quitte le sol, se fondant dans la nuit.

_A plusieurs kilomètres de là._

« Orochimaru-sama, était-ce bien prudent de l'envoyer sur une mission qui se déroule aussi près de Konoha ? Il a du retard, cela ne lui ressemble pas, dit Kabuto, le regard tourné vers la lune qui illuminait la forêt d'une aura surnaturelle.

- Oh, tu ne sauras jamais à quel point, murmura le serpent, un sourire indéfinissable ornant ses lèvres.

- Que dites-vous ? Et s'il s'était fait attaquer ?

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, il s'est invité de son propre chef dans son village, pour quelques minutes tout au plus. Dans une poignée d'heures il sera de retour.

- Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé là-bas si vous saviez qu'il s'introduirait dans Konoha ? demanda le disciple dans un souffle.

- Parce que les papillons de nuit ont toujours besoin de se gorger de lumière, et puis ils reviennent, armés d'une folie encore plus destructrice qu'auparavant, c'est ce que j'ai appris en observant Sasuke. »

Au loin, les premières lueurs dissipent la nuit, le temps d'un rêve

OWARI

Une petite histoire écrite vite fait avant d'aller au lycée. Il est 5h du mat' et le soleil se lève, d'où le titre, mon inspiration me prend n'importe quand et surtout n'importe où ( en l'occurrence devant mon bol de corn flakes'.) J'ai envie de faire un petit recueil de drabbles, donc une autre histoire devrait venir, dès que mon inspiration fugueuse me fait l'honneur de revenir me rendre une petite visite ;)

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. A l'heure où blanchit la campagne

_**Les contemplations**_

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **A l'heure où blanchit la campagne.

**Circonstances : **Suite temporelle de _Demain dès l'aube_.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs toMasashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Imogen Heap – Hide and Seek / Jimmy Eat World – Bleed American.

**A l'heure où blanchit la campagne…**

Naruto émerge. Baille. Amorce un mouvement pour se lever. Jette un coup d'œil dehors. Et se recouche.L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il soupire. Encore une journée sans Sasuke.

**A l'heure où blanchit la campagne II…**

Neji leva les yeux vers les rayons encore timides qui commençaient à éclaircir le ciel. Il était épuisé, mais tentait de ne pas le montrer. L'autre, haletant à ses pieds, ne se gênait pas.

« Bon, pause.

- Pourquoi, déjà fatigué Hyûga ? »

Le jeune homme se releva, narquois.

« Non, par contre j'aimerais éviter que tu tombes dans les vapes. L'hôpital est trop loin et j'ai pas envie de me fatiguer. Mais je te croyais plus endurant que ça, Inuzuka.

Kiba lui répond par un grondement sourd.

- Va te faire foutre, Neji. »

Et sous les yeux désolés d'Akamaru, son maître se prit dans la figure le poing magistralement envoyé d'un Neji qui n'avait même pas bougé pour dévier le coup de l'autre et le faire tomber, la lèvre en sang.

Kiba fulminait, évidemment un coup aussi irréfléchi et rageur ne pouvait pas atteindre son adversaire mais il était parti tout seul, sous le coup de la colère.

Neji, lui, jubilait silencieusement. Il adorait s'entraîner avec le brun. Il n'aurait jamais cru, lorsque Gaï lui avait suggéré quelques mois plus tôt, avec toute la subtilité dont il était capable, qu'à force de ne s'entraîner qu'avec Lee et Tenten Neji pourrait prendre de mauvais réflexes et se faire surprendre lors d'un combat en mission, qu'il s'amuserait autant. Kiba réagissait au quart de tour à toutes ses remarques et ne se lassait pas d'essayer de l'avoir par surprise, mettant à chaque fois au point des stratégies toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres, que le jeune prodige prenait un malin plaisir à déjouer avec une facilité sadique. Néanmoins, ces derniers temps, l'animal s'améliorait drôlement, manquant de l'avoir à plusieurs reprises. Mais cela, Neji préférerait qu'on lui crève les yeux plutôt que de l'admettre.

- Viens, on va se prendre un chocolat chaud, dit brusquement le jeune homme à terre.

- J'aime pas le chocolat, répondit-il sans réfléchir, un peu pris au dépourvu par la brusque proposition de Kiba. Il avait parfois ces réactions complètement incongrues qui l'effrayaient un peu. Neji aimait savoir qu'il maîtrisait tout, aussi ce genre d'invitations imprévues et imprévisibles le surprenaient toujours aussi désagréablement, quoique le simple fait de s'être laissé surprendre lui déplaisait déjà fortement.

- Menteur. Hinata m'a dit que tu en raffolait. Une vraie fille, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Quelle douce réciprocité, dit Kiba ironiquement. »

Neji leva les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois, cachant son sourire. Il appréciait ces aurores en compagnie de Kiba mais, bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais. On est Hyûga ou on ne l'est pas, pardi.

OWARI

Voilà qu'en plein bac blanc mon inspiration revient, claquant brutalement la porte de mon (présumé) cerveau histoire de m'annoncer joyeusement son retour. Entre deux paragraphes de mon commentaire de texte je griffonne allégrement quelques mots, repris plus tard au calme sur le PC.

Mon inspiration est une vraie chieuse, mais je suis contente qu'elle soit revenue en pleine épreuve de français :) Lenvy raconte sa vie'

Merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Je partirai

_**Les contemplations**_

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Je partirai.

**Circonstances : **Suite temporelle de _A l'heure où blanchit la campagne._

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Vegastar - L'Ombre de Nos Vies

_**Je partirai...**_

Oui, elle partira. C'est avec cette certitude qu'elle se lève tous les matins, c'est avec cette espérance qu'elle plonge dans l'oubli tous les soirs. Avec ces yeux, elle veut partir et découvrir le monde. Parce que le Byakugan ne lui montre pas que les flots de Chakra qui irriguent les corps qui l'entourent mais aussi qu'au delà de ces murailles, le monde palpite et n'attend qu'elle. Elle sourit, alors que son souffle dessine des arabesques d'air froid qui s'élèvent jusqu'au plafond. Lorsqu'elle était petite, il lui semblait que l'on pourrait si facilement effacer son existence, d'un coup de gomme rageur faire disparaître ce regard timide et ce corps trop frêle, trop pâle, trop fragile pour répondre aux attentes de son clan. Mais depuis, elle a parcouru un long chemin et a beaucoup appris. A sa manière, elle a influé sur le déroulement des choses, elle a changé, par sa seule existence, la vie d'individus qui évoluent en ce monde. Elle a prouvé qu'elle existait. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne comprend que trop bien le désir de Naruto de se faire accepter, d'être reconnu par ceux qui l'on si longtemps rejeté. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle n'en a jamais voulu à Neji de l'avoir blessée ce jour-là, parce que lui aussi, à sa manière, cherche à ce que l'on reconnaisse la vraie valeur de son existence, non pas comme un serviteur dévoué au clan, mais comme un individu à part entière, avec ses rêves et ses doutes. Elle pense à ces deux garçons, à ce qu'ils ont accompli. A chaque fois que l'on prononce son prénom, qu'on l'appelle dans la rue, elle est heureuse, parce que dans chaque mot qu'on lui adresse, on reconnaît qu'elle existe. Et cela peut paraître peu, mais c'est suffisant pour elle. Elle aime, quand Kiba la salue bruyamment pendant que Shino se contente de lui adresser un signe de tête amical, savoir qu'ils l'attendaient et qu'ils sont heureux de la voir. Elle aime, quand Kurenai l'observe et la conseille, la complimente, savoir que son sensei est concernée par ses efforts et ses progrès.

Elle aime, quand elle remarque le sourire imperceptible que Neji lui adresse quand ils se croisent dans le domaine, savoir que ce signe discret transparaît malgré le masque froid qui cache ses pensées et ses émotions. Elle aime, quand sa sœur vient la trouver pour s'entraîner au lancer de kunaïs, savoir que sa présence est désirée. Et par-dessus tout elle aime, quand son père prend sa défense contre le clan lorsqu'il ne sait pas que les murs écoutent avidement, savoir qu'il a reconnu les nettes améliorations accomplies, même s'il ne lui a rien dit. Et, aussi, elle aime quand Naruto pose son regard sur elle et lui adresse son plus beau sourire, parce qu'alors elle sait qu'elle n'est pas qu'un élément du décor dans sa vie, mais quelqu'un qui vaut la peine d'être remarqué et salué. Et cela lui suffit. Bien sûr elle n'est pas Sakura, mais elle est Hinata, et aujourd'hui elle sait que ce nom signifie quelque chose.

Hinata est une rêveuse, et les murs ne représentent plus une limite à ses yeux blancs mais plutôt le support, le chevalet sur lequel elle redessinera tout, avec ses couleurs à elle. Elle n'attend qu'une chose, déployer ses ailes et partir. Parce que si elle a trouvé un sens à sa vie, elle veut partir, partir pour mieux revenir. Elle veut partir pour accomplir ce pourquoi elle est sur cette terre, accompagnée de ceux qui comptent à ses yeux. Son Byakugan n'a jamais été une arme, qui l'aurait dotée de pareils yeux si ce n'était pas dans le but de protéger ceux qu'elle aime ?

C'est sur cette question qu'elle s'arrête, profitant de la sérénité de cet instant, des discrets premiers rayons du soleil qui lui réchauffent le corps, du gazouilli des oiseaux qui lui chantent une entêtante mélodie, appréciant chaque perception du monde grouillant de vie qui lui parviennent. Son regard erre sur le paysage, quand une voix se fait entendre derrière elle.

« Bonjour, Hinata-sama. Déjà réveillée ?

- Bonjour Neji nii-san. Oui, je…rêvassait, ajoute-t-elle à voix basse.

- Oh. Je vous laisse à votre réflexion alors, dit-il en tournant les talons.

- Neji.

- Oui ?

Il s'arrête et se retourne vers elle, perplexe.

- Vous avez un peu de chocolat au coin de la joue. »

Si on avait dit à Hinata qu'elle verrait un jour son cousin rougir, elle aurait offensé ses aïeux jusqu'à la septième génération.

OWARI

Voilà, c'est bien mieux comme ça. Hinata possède l'une des personnalité les plus intéressantes du manga, ç'aurait été dommage de ne pas la traiter correctement :)

Merci pour vos reviews, et merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Vois tu je sais que tu m'attends

**_Les contemplations_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Vois-tu je sais que tu m'attends.

**Circonstances : **Suite temporelle de _Je partirai_.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant :** Coldplay - The Scientist / Louise Attaque - Revolver.

**_Vois-tu je sais que tu m'attends..._**

****

Il y a des choses que personne ne voudrait revivre. Quand Naruto est entré dans l'équipe numéro 7, il croyait que jamais plus il ne ressentirait ce vide et cette solitude. Mais c'était encore plus douloureux à présent. Avant, il souffrait mais il n'avait jamais connu autre chose que cet exil, aujourd'hui il devait endurer la déchirure et l'absence. Son plus grand rêve était de devenir Hokage, et avec cet objectif suprême il avait à présent autre chose à accomplir avant de mourir. Le revoir, une dernière fois. Il avait des questions qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui poser, lorsqu'il l'avait revu elles avaient avorté dans sa gorge trop serrée par son regard neutre et inexpressif. Mais si l'occasion lui était donnée de le revoir, il oserai. _Caprice_. Il restait bloqué sur ce mot, incapable d'oublier le son de sa voix lorsqu'il l'avait prononcé, son visage inexpressif, trop lointain. Durant tout le temps où ils étaient dans la même équipe, tout ce qu'il disait, tout ce qu'il exprimait par ses expressions, toutes ses attitudes méprisantes étaient contredites par son regard où brillait cette lueur qu'il n'avait jamais pu décrire avec des mots. Et il _savait_, il savait alors qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Parfois il doutait, comme il avait douté lors de son départ de Konoha, allant jusqu'à se demander s'il avait jamais eu une quelconque importance à ses yeux. Mais alors il se souvenait de cette phrase, cette simple phrase qui en disait déjà beaucoup, cette phrase grâce à laquelle il avait pu survivre jusqu'alors. _Je ne veux plus jamais voir des êtres chers mourir devant mes yeux_. Pourtant elle avait volé en éclats, alors que l'autre venait s'y superposer, trop lourde à porter. _Si je ne t'ai pas tué ce jour-là, c'était juste par caprice_. Par cette seule phrase, il niait d'un seul coup la fragile certitude Naruto avait mis tant de temps à se construire : son existence importait à ses yeux. Il avait alors cherché, sur son visage, les signes qu'il y trouvait autrefois. Néant. Le gouffre n'aura jamais été aussi profond, alors qu'il commençait réellement à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas définitivement perdu, s'il ne serait jamais capable de l'atteindre derrière ce nouveau mur, façonné en trois ans, qui lui semblait trop souvent infranchissable. La douleur se faisait chaque jour plus intense, chaque jour qui le rapprochait un peu plus de lui. Car il l'avait laissé en vie, peut-être par caprice, peut-être pour une autre raison. Puis il avait _vraiment_ essayé de le tuer, peut-être par envie, peut-être pour une autre raison. Mais il était là, dans son lit, et il était en vie. C'était un fait que personne ne pourrait jamais changer. Et il savait qu'a des kilomètres de là, Sasuke était aussi éveillé que lui. Il savait aussi qu'il l'attendait, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas tué, et qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait vraiment vivre sans l'autre. A ça, Naruto avait la solution, le retrouver. A ça, Sasuke en avait une autre, le tuer. C'est pourquoi ils s'attendaient, sur leur petit bout de monde. Et chaque jour qui passait les rapprochaient un peu plus l'un de l'autre.

Naruto se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Encore une journée sans Sasuke.


	5. J'irai par la forêt

_**Les contemplations**_

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne.

**Circonstances :** Suite temporelle de _Vois-tu je sais que tu m'attends_.

**Disclaimer :** Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant :** The Rolling Stones – Angie / Sowelu – Moon On The Water.

**Note : **Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture.

**_J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne…_**

Marcher, toujours marcher, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Kiba aimait ces longues marches dans la forêt, en silence avec Akamaru. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'il pouvait s'accorder une réflexion posée, au milieu de ces arbres qui embaumaient l'air d'une odeur qu'il ne retrouvait qu'ici, discret mélange de sève et pollen que cristallisait la brume matinale. Il pouvait se retrouver face à lui-même, loin de l'agitation de Konoha où parfois il se sentait étouffer. Il n'était pas vraiment fait pour la vie urbaine, et encore moins pour vivre dans des endroits clos et des aires bien délimitées, d'où ces petites échappées journalières en compagnie de son ami, de préférence après un bon bol de chocolat chaud, comme ce matin. Ses muscles endoloris par l'entraînement de tout à l'heure se détendaient doucement à chaque foulée, et ses poumons aspiraient avidement l'air froid et agréablement parfumé. Il regarda en souriant Akamaru trottiner gaiement devant lui, fourrant la truffe dans des buissons où il disparaissait parfois entièrement en faisant mine de chercher des mulots, pour pouvoir rattraper son maître au petit galop, la langue sortie et la queue battante. Akamaru était à présent énorme et robuste, une véritable montagne de muscles à la fois puissants et endurants, ces longues marches ne faisant à présent office que de petites promenades pour lui.

Kiba s'immobilisa au milieu du sentier, il voulait profiter au mieux de la forêt et des différentes perceptions qu'elle lui apportait et ça, il ne pouvait le faire sous une forme humaine. La formule de la technique de transformation retentit en plein milieu du bois, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux effarouchés par le discret « pop » qui avait suivit. Akamaru vint rejoindre un grand loup gris d'Europe, à peine plus grand que lui mais plus efflanqué, avec deux triangles rouge sang sous les prunelles aux pupilles fendues. Il le flaira longuement et aboya joyeusement en reconnaissant son maître. Ils firent la course, s'ébattant comme des jeunes chiots dans les fourrés, se pourchassant mutuellement. Kiba adorait se transformer en loup, le faisant à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'étaient des animaux magnifiques, tellement plus gracieux que les humains, beaucoup plus puissants aussi, mystérieux, au regard sombre et intimidant. Il aimait ces retours temporaires à la vie sauvage, il se sentait alors libre et chacun de ses mouvements harmonieux lui donnait envie de le rester à tout jamais. Les humains s'entouraient de beaucoup trop de contraintes à son goût, il fallait vivre comme cela et pas autrement, s'adresser comme ceci à telle personne, donner telle image aux gens, même s'il fallait en passer par le mensonge pour maintenir l'illusion. On le trouvait trop vif, trop franc, trop direct, mais c'était sa façon à lui de se souvenir qu'il avait une part animale en lui, une part qui elle ne mentait pas, une part qu'il n'avait pas envie de noyer sous les devoirs et les contraintes que lui apportaient son statut d'être humain.

Parfois il pensait à Neji, qui lui se faisait une obligation maladive de remplir au mieux les devoirs qu'on lui imposait. Kiba était toujours subjugué le voir se battre, car c'étaient les seuls instants où le Hyûga laissait ses instincts animaux s'exprimer dans toute leur ampleur. Il avait la grâce, la souplesse, et l'intelligence acérée d'un félin, doublées d'un sens de l'observation aigu qui rappelait tout d'une panthère. Des neiges, peut-être, si l'on considérait cette incroyable peau pâle et immaculée, d'une pureté sans égale. Revenu à contrecœur à sa forme initiale, Kiba se laissait aller à ces remarques, allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés. A côté de lui, Akamaru haletait, le corps agité de soubresauts dus à l'effort qu'il venait d'accomplir. Si l'on y pensait, Shino lui-même avait fini par s'identifier aux insectes qui l'habitaient, imitant parfois inconsciemment leur désir de précision que l'on pourrait si facilement prendre pour de la maniaquerie, et leur discrétion que ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas suffisamment bien prenaient pour de la timidité ou un mal-être. Ses habits recouvrant chaque parcelle de son corps symbolisaient parfaitement la solide carapace dont bénéficiaient les insectes les plus résistants. Hinata était à ses yeux un ibis blanc, ce bel oiseau qui ne demandait qu'à étendre ses larges ailes fuselées pour prendre son envol et goûter à la liberté tant recherchée de pouvoir enfin être elle-même. Kurenaï n'était pas vraiment un animal, mais plutôt une fleur, d'une couleur rouge et sensuelle, au parfum envoûtant qui piégeait les moins méfiants dans une étreinte empoisonnée, leur faisant voir les plus étranges hallucinations. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la spécialiste du genjutsu ? Il rouvrit les yeux. S'il continuait ainsi à associer ses compagnons à des animaux, il aurait dit que Sasuke avait tout du dragon, de la colère flamboyante à la beauté hypnotique et Naruto… Il éclata de rire, Naruto représentait un bien étrange animal à lui tout seul. Mais là s'arrêtait sa réflexion, il était temps qu'il songe à rentrer, histoire de retrouver son petit univers, humain certes, mais après tout, c'était le sien et il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait des amis et une famille, et il ne pourrait pas vivre tel un loup dans la forêt si cela signifiait vivre sans eux.

Il se releva, et regarda longtemps le soleil se lever sur Konoha aux côtés de son compagnon, montant dans un ciel encore vierge de tout nuage.

\OWARI/

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre s'est montré à la hauteur de vos attentes Oo Merci d'avoir lu et joyeux Noël à tous.


	6. Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi

**_Les Contemplations_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Kishimoto, sauf les vers du poème _Demain dès l'aube_ qui sont au grand Victor Hugo, ainsi que le "stupide volatile" qui, lui, appartient au règne animal, le veinard.

**Fait en écoutant : **Grand Corps Malade - Toucher l'instant / Muse - Sunburn.

**Note :** Avec ce vers, j'étais, à l'origine, partie, une fois de plus (thème récurrent chez moi ?) sur l'absence, en l'occurence celle d'Asuma vécue par Kurenaï. Mais de fil en mélodrame, j'ai fini par déboucher sur l'équipe huit et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, je vous aurai épargné la tragédie à la grecque (récurrent aussi ça). Donc, ici, la correspondance est un peu ratée, mais je me rattraperai sur le vers prochain, promis :) Merci d'avance pour votre lecture (et non pas votre compréhension, je ne saurai viser trop haut X3.)

**_Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps..._**

Kiba s'énerve, comme d'habitude. Shino ne dit rien, mais on devine son agacement à ses sourcils froncés. Elle reste silencieuse aussi, et se contente de fouiller la forêt des yeux. Kiba ne devrait pas rugir comme ça, aussi bruyamment, le poing levé en insultant celui qu'il qualifie avec _affection_ de stupide volatile. Un aperçu aussi énergique de l'étendue de son vocabulaire ne fera qu'effaroucher l'animal, elle le lui fait remarquer tout en douceur. Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que Shino leur désigne silencieusement une branche sur laquelle est venu se percher le fugueur, les narguant de toute sa hauteur. Son babillage malicieux sonne tel un éclat de rire atrocement railleur aux ninja éreintés. Ce qui fait enrager l'Inuzuka, qui lui braille qu'il ne perd rien pour attendre. Hinata se retient de sourire, il ressemble tellement à Naruto, parfois. Akamaru jappe joyeusement, faisant s'envoler le maudit animal. Ils se regardent, découragés, puis Kiba se laisse tomber par terre. Ses deux coéquipiers l'écoutent se plaindre, et, pour une fois, ils partagent son avis. Ils pensaient tout de même que, parvenus à leur niveau, ce genre de mission leur serait épargné. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel oiseau après tout, c'est le rapace de Kurenaï. Kiba se demande pourquoi elle leur a demandé de retrouver son piaf, alors qu'il passe de toute façon son temps à errer en liberté autour du village ? Shino, lui, repense à son air hagard lorsqu'ils l'ont croisée ce matin, ainsi qu'aux gouttelettes d'eau accrochées à ses habits, preuves qu'elle a passé la nuit dehors. Hinata, quant à elle, tente de ne pas trop se dire que c'est la première excuse que leur sensei a trouvée pour les éloigner d'elle. Ils ne savent pas trop comment elle se remet de la mort de son compagnon, si même elle parvient à s'en relever. Ses yeux vagues et tourmentés lors des derniers entraînements leur à serré le cœur à tous les trois, même si aucun d'eux n'a clairement formulé de crainte à voix haute. D'ailleurs, ce matin, ils étaient sur le point de partir sans elle, une fois de plus. Un aboiement d'Akamaru les ramène à la situation actuelle, et ils rejoignent le chien qui a repris la piste de l'oiseau. Son maître finit par le repérer et lève la tête, poussant un juron sonore en voyant où s'est réfugié leur fugitif. Il a pris son envol et s'est élevé assez haut dans le ciel, planant au-dessus de la forêt, désormais inaccessible. Kiba écume, dire qu'ils ont fait tout ce chemin, passé toutes ces épreuves, survécu à toutes ces missions, pour ensuite se faire provoquer par un crétin de sac à plumes qu'ils sont même pas fichus d'attraper ! Son compagnon l'accompagne dans sa déception en laissant échapper un grondement frustré, découvrant les canines. Après rapide évaluation de l'altitude à laquelle évolue le faucon, Shino lève une main à la verticale et envoie une volée de frelons au réfractaire. Harcelé par une nuée de guêpes surexcitées par ses battements d'ailes désordonnés, signe de panique, le rapace amorce un gracieux mouvement des ailes pour se positionner, prêt à se poser pour échapper à ces furies qui l'attaquent de par en haut, lui coupant toute possibilité de retraite ascendante. Ses ailes, d'une envergure impressionnante, étendues pour freiner son atterrissage sur une souche finissent par se replier sur ses flancs. Tout à sa satisfaction d'avoir échappé à ses poursuivantes, l'animal, connu pour ses réflexes acérés ne sent pas venir la main qui se saisit de lui, le bloquant au sol, les mégaptères(1) écrouées dans un étau qui le soulève avec douceur. Hinata sourit et se tourne vers ses coéquipiers, l'oiseau à la main, triomphante. Son fanfaron de coéquipier ricane et tire la langue au captif ainsi maîtrisé. Dans l'œil perçant du falconiforme passe une lueur féroce, et Shino est prêt à parier que c'est un signe d'une colère qui promet des représailles vengeresses. Kiba ferait mieux de se méfier la prochaine fois qu'il partira pour ses longues marches en solitaire, une attaque aérienne armée est une probabilité qui n'est pas à écarter, mais il ne le lui dit pas, et son seul avertissement est un « ne l'énerve pas trop » marmonné derrière son col. L'Inuzuka rigole bruyamment en guise de réponse mais son partenaire sait qu'il a très bien saisi son incitation à la prudence. Les membres de l'équipe huit sont soulagés, ceci va leur permettre d'aller trouver Kurenaï plus rapidement, et, par la même occasion de faire taire cette sourde anxiété qui leur noue les entrailles. Après un dernier coup d'œil jeté à la bestiole infernale, qui, curieusement, semble se complaire dans la douce étreinte d'Hinata, ils font demi-tour en direction du village. Ils discutent avec entrain sur le trajet, plus pour meubler le silence que par réelle envie, et l'échange insouciant leur permet de se rassurer mutuellement. Elle est forte, elle en a vu d'autres, et sa vie est entièrement dévouée au village, elle saura surmonter sa douleur. C'est la douce litanie qui récidive, encore et encore, dans leurs esprits soucieux, alors que les errements désemparés de l'équipe dix aperçue plus tôt dans la semaine n'a fait que raviver leurs inquiétudes. Que peux-t-on dire à ceux qui ont perdu un professeur, un ami, un amant ? On leur a appris à blesser, à poursuivre, à se battre, obtenir des informations et surtout, à tuer. Ils savent comment détruire, pas reconstruire. Ils savent affronter le sang, les armes et les hurlements, pas la douleur indicible d'un cœur déchiré par l'absence. Il leur est tellement plus facile de manier le shuriken que ces mots de réconfort et de compassion farouches, qu'il faut d'abord dompter pour pouvoir utiliser. Pourtant, on les a prévenus, la vie de shinobi n'est pas facile. Mais comment, alors qu'ils ont déjà du mal à supporter la souffrance d'un proche, comment feront-ils quand ce sera à leur tour d'expérimenter la perte d'un être cher ? A l'académie, on ne leur apprend pas à faire face à _ça._ C'est avec ces interrogations sur le cœur qu'ils entrent dans le village, et vient le moment de retrouver leur sensei. Ils se regardent en silence. Inutile d'aller voir chez elle, elle n'y sera pas. Sur les terrains d'entraînement non plus. En un regard, ils savent qu'ils pensent tous les trois au même endroit : la stèle des morts au combat. Le petit groupe se remet en route, Kiba en tête. C'est souvent ainsi, il se place naturellement comme bouclier, prenant la position de celui qui aura à affronter la pénible vision qui les attend en premier. Ca agace un peu Shino, qui n'a pas besoin d'être protégé de quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas de la réalité, mais il joue le jeu sans rien dire, et puis, il croit que l'Inuzuka le fait un peu inconsciemment. Le mâle alpha(2) prend toujours la tête de la procession parce que, si un danger survient, il sera en mesure de s'interposer entre celui-ci et la meute. C'est ce qu'il a lu, un jour qu'il attendait Kiba dans le salon de celui-ci, piochant un bouquin au hasard et en en débutant la lecture. Depuis, il a arrêté de lui faire des réflexions sur son comportement, parfois un peu trop vindicatif. Comprendre d'un coup toutes les attitudes orgueilleuses de son ami l'a moins surpris que ce mot qui signifie tellement plus que « famille », ou « compagnons ». Non, « meute », tout simplement. S'il y pense, c'est peut-être à partir de ce jour que l'entente du groupe à fait le plus de progrès. Ni Kiba, ni Hinata n'ont jamais vraiment su pourquoi et comment leurs relations se sont à ce point améliorées, mais au fond, ils ne comptent pas le lui demander, cette connivence qui règne désormais entre eux leur suffit à tous trois. Pour Hinata, son équipe est devenue l'alternative à l'affection et la considération qu'elle n'a jamais et ne trouvera jamais au sein de son clan. Kurenaï, Shino et Kiba ont su lui apporter ce qui lui manquait dans sa propre famille et sont devenus, au fil du temps, infiniment plus précieux à ses yeux que ces êtres avec qui elle partage le même sang. C'est pourquoi la perte que doit aujourd'hui endurer son sensei la concerne au plus haut point, et la seule chose qu'elle est en mesure de faire est lui apporter son soutien, même si dérisoire. Sur la route qui mène à la stèle, Kiba stoppe soudainement, les narines dilatées. Il n'en faut pas plus aux deux autres pour savoir qu'ils vont croiser Kurenaï en chemin. Et effectivement, elle apparaît au détour du sentier, la démarche plus lente qu'à l'ordinaire, les épaules voûtées. Elle s'arrête, surprise de trouver ses élèves dans un tel endroit. La Jounin peut sentir sur elle ces regards scrutateurs qu'elle à déjà eu l'occasion de percevoir, le tout premier jour, quand ils n'étaient encore que trois gamins curieux de savoir qui s'avérerait être cette personne qui les prendrait dès lors personnellement en charge. Elle se souvient, de ces yeux aux pupilles fendues, la détaillant sans gêne aucune, l'air franc de Kiba et du sourire radieux qu'il lui avait alors adressé. Elle peut aussi se remémorer la curiosité contenue d'Hinata, qui l'observait par à-coups, les genoux serrés et ses bras comme si elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Et Shino, qui, derrière ses lunettes se livrait à un examen minutieux et approfondi, évaluant, analysant, déduisant. Elle se rappelle leurs difficultés, leurs apprentissages, leurs progrès, flagrants chez Kiba, réguliers chez l'Aburame, et ceux, plus discrets mais remarquables, d'Hinata. Et sa plus grande fierté, la cohésion que le groupe est parvenu à trouver, cette complicité qui se révèle si l'on prend la peine de gratter sous les silences et les sourires. L'équipe huit, _son_ équipe. Elle est heureuse, d'avoir participé au façonnement des trois individus accomplis qui se tiennent sans mot dire devant elle ; elle peut voir cette détermination, cette force, cette maîtrise acquise après toutes ces années. Ils sont, ce qu'elle a fait de plus beau, sa plus précieuse réussite, d'entre toutes. Mais aujourd'hui, elle it en leurs moues anxieuses cette inquiétude à son égard. Alors, pendant que la souffrance continue de laminer son cœur, elle leur sourit, parce que c'est la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire en cet état de désespoir. Et l'équipe huit lui sourit en retour. Un sourire plein de crocs. Un sourire gracieux et soulagé. Un micro sourire, à peine esquissé. Et un aboiement réjoui. C'est ça, l'équipe huit, et, désormais, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste.

Deux ailes se dégagent et s'étendent, déséquilibrant Hinata. Les voilures se déploient et l'oiseau prend son envol, sous un ciel illuminé par le lever du soleil.

\OWARI/

(1) Le mot mégaptère désigne aujourd'hui la baleine à bosse, mais c'est en fait un dérivé de son nom latin megaptera, qui signifie _grandes ailes_, en référence à ses grandes nageoires pectorales qui peuvent faire penser à des ailes. Le mot est ici à comprendre dans ce sens.

(2) Le mâle alpha est l'individu dominant de la meute, à ce titre, il a un rôle bien spécifique au sein du groupe, et dispose de droits et de devoirs particuliers.


	7. Je marcherai

**_Les Contemplations_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Je marcherai.

**Disclaimer :** Not mine.

**Fait en écoutant : **Les rafales de vent, l'orage qui gronde, la pluie continuelle, et les signaux de détresse de mon onduleur crevé par d'incessantes coupures d'électricité. Bref, Gamède, le retour.

**Note : **Ce chapitre n'est pas achevé et le vers à insensiblement été coupé en deux. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il donne, mais j'étais dans des dispositions d'écriture assez particulières ce soir. Je viendrai le remanier et l'achever bientôt, pour l'instant je le laisse tel qu'il est, je m'en excuse. Bonne lecture quand même et n'hésitez pas à me dire à quel point j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas le poster, je comprendrai très bien. Si vous avez aimé... Vous pouvez me le dire aussi. Il n'aurait pas du être posté aujourd'hui mais, je me devais de le faire, même si je dois y revenir après. L'identité du personnage n'est pas précisée mais le sera sûrement dans la suite, il y a quelques indices qui peuvent vous le laisser deviner, j'espère que certains trouveront.

**_Je marcherai..._**

Ce n'est pas comme si tout était fini. Non, c'était juste… juste quoi ? Juste un tournant arrivé trop tôt, arrivé trop vite. Un de ceux pour lesquels on ne sera jamais prêt, un de ceux où tout à coup le sol se dérobe et l'on plonge dans un puits noir et sans fin. Voilà ce qui s'était passé. Mais c'était loin d'être fini. C'était tellement plus facile, au final, de s'entêter, de continuer sa route, en ignorant ce vent qui vous prend à la gorge, cette pluie de mitraille grise, incessante et pénible. Plus facile que de s'arrêter sur ce chemin indifférent, plus facile que de s'y asseoir et de laisser couler les larmes. Alors, il a fait comme tout le monde, il s'est gonflé d'une indignation, d'une rage sourde et aveugle, pour fermer les yeux et serrer les dents ; plutôt que de considérer le vide laissé en lui. Il n'est pas comme Naruto, à toujours chercher les limites, à se plonger dans sa propre douleur comme s'il pouvait parvenir à la terrasser, à la prendre par le corps et à lui tordre le cou. Il sait très bien ce que l'on gagne, à tâter l'étendue de ses souffrances. Vertige. Cette peur primaire face à un vide trop grand, trop intense, trop réel, un vide devant lequel l'on a cette crainte un peu stupide d'y disparaître en entier, comme si la peine ne pouvait être supportée sans risquer de s'y perdre soi-même.

Non, il ne peut pas faire ça. Si c'est pour s'étouffer de toute façon, il préfère encore traîner ce fardeau sur un petit bout de chemin, avancer encore un peu dans la tourmente. Ce sera déjà ça de parcouru. Un bref rire sans joie résonne dans la chambre. Depuis quand dispose-t-il d'autant de volonté ? Fallait-il que la mort vienne en personne pour qu'il se découvre des ressources insoupçonnées de courage et de détermination ? Le mince sourire ironique semble fondre doucement sur son visage fatigué. Non, pas de quoi s'abuser. Il agit encore sous la contrainte, parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire. Ce n'est pas lui qui marche, c'est le chemin qui s'efface derrière lui, qui se dissout et lui grignote les talons, l'obligeant à avancer. Même si ce doit être pas à pas, dans une posture qui traduit un manque évident de volonté et d'envie. Et s'il se met à courir maintenant, c'est juste parce qu'un gouffre immense vient de se déployer derrière lui, et qu'il a tout simplement trop peur pour oser se retourner. C'est juste ça. Pas de bons sentiments, pas d'héroïsme, juste cette colère un peu triste qui lui dévore le cœur et lui brûle les yeux.

\To be achieved/

_A Judith. Douze ans, bordel._


End file.
